


Bridge

by mxrphvs (ssulrealism)



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 14:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssulrealism/pseuds/mxrphvs
Summary: Wooseok visits his old town with Seungyoun





	Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> this wasn't beta'd so i'm sorry for any mistakes!

Wooseok stands perfectly in the middle. On the bridge that connects mainland to the tiny island where he had lived for 18 years. He can hear seagulls in the distance, and feel the salty wind hit his face. One foot closer to his childhood home. One foot closer to the place he calls home now. He stands perfectly in the middle on the bridge that connects his past, and his future and where he’s contemplating his now. His black suit feels stuffy in the humid summer sun, his dress shirt sticking to his skin with the aide of the sweat rolling down his body. He can hear Seungyoun calling for him, but he cant take his eyes off the sea. Watching as tiny waves pass underneath him.

He feels the weight of Seungyoun’s hand before the sound of his voice hits his ears.

“Hey, the trains almost here we have to hurry.”

_“Yeah.”_

Seungyoun leans up against the railing, taking Wooseok’s hand in his.

“He was proud of you, you know.”

_“Yeah.”_ Wooseok says, softer than the first time. He spends a moment, watching as a cloud languidly crawls across the sky before disappearing into one of it’s brethren. Then he gives Seungyoun’s hand a squeeze for reassurance.

“Theres another train back in two hours, lets get something to eat?” Seungyoun offers.

_“Sounds good.”_ And the two walk towards the train station, but not before Wooseok gives the island one more look.


End file.
